A day gone wrong
by Guren
Summary: Someone gets mad.....and then 2 people die. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the right to be creative. So dont sue!**

**This is my first wrting ever like this...so please excuse any mistakes I may have written. I will try better on my next story..if I write another. Depends on how I did with this one.**

**A day gone wrong**

I don't want to feel this pain anymore

You yelled at me, and pushed me out the door.

The fire in your eyes, was like nothing I have ever seen.

Please tell me what part I said, made you act so mean.

I tell you about the worry of things that may come.

You tell me that I need to mind my own, and not be so dumb.

The words you say to me hurt me more then one could know.

The anger and hate of them, made time seem to move slow.

I try to plead with you and tell you all that I had seen

But you punch me, yell and call me things that are most obscene

You scream and tell me that you don't want to see me anymore

I open my mouth to speak as you slam the door.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you that way."

I lay may hand on the door frame, those the last words I say.

I walk away whispering to you my last goodbye.

Not realizing that this night, would be my last time.

Tears begin to fall as I reached my transportation,

I try to wipe them away, before I speed off towards my destination.

I barreled down the street at incredible speed.

Getting far away, right now is all I need.

I reach up again, to try to clear my blurry vision,

The next thing I remember is the collision.

The sounds of crunching metal and shattering glass

I remember flying through the air, and landing hard in the grass.

I remember hitting my head on the ground and groaning out in pain

That is one thing that I never want to experience again.

I shake my head and stand up from the ground.

My head spins for a moment, before I turn around.

I look at the vehicles and my eyes grow wide.

I can see the man in the other car, his head hanging to the side.

I rush over to the car, and peer through the window

My head spins faster then thread on a spindle.

I can feel myself wanting to get sick.

From the man in the car, who's more broken than a stick.

I tap on the window, in hopes that I am wrong.

That the man on the inside, isn't really gone.

I can't see the face of the other, but from the looks of it he is young.

His golden blond hair, blood soaked where it hung.

The man looked familiar, but at the moment I couldn't place

Perhaps I should open the door, so I can see his face.

As I look around, more people begin to gather,

The gasps and sounds of more people chatter.

There were people gathered around the car,

When I turned I could hear someone saying where they are.

People begin to cry, as if they know the man within,

Some falling to their knees asking how this could happen.

In the distance I can hear the sirens blaring

People tuned it out, and continued their staring.

The emergency vehicles arrive through the crowd

I can't help but keep looking around.

"Why does it seem that noone seems to see me"

I ask myself in more of a frantic plea

The people emerge from the cars and start spanning out

Some to determine the extent of the damage others used as scouts.

They open the door, to the black car

Still not anyone I recognize as of thus far.

They remove the man from the inside, and lay him on the ground

My eyes grow wide as they are focused on the faint sound

The man lay there looking as if he's holding on for dear life,

But what can make him hold on so tight, harder then a knife.

Yuki Eiri is the man I see there

The man with the golden blood soaked hair.

I didn't mean to hurt him, or to cause him so much pain

Now it is my fault, that my best friend will go insane.

I place a hand through my red hair,

As I can do nothing more then to stare.

"There's another over here." I hear one of the paramedics say

I turn and walk over to where the other lay

I can't believe the sight before my eyes

Something that I never though I would see in my lifetime.

The red hair sprawled out on the ground

And from that form I don't hear a sound.

I lay there with my body completely broken,

I can't believe the words I have just spoken.

If I am there that means I am no longer here.

What am I to do...for not even my life was spared.

I never meant for any of this to happen

I wish I would have stayed home, cause I would still be laughing.

Shuichi forgive me for everything that I have caused.

Life as I know it, suddenly becomes put on pause.

I never meant for it to end this way

I never meant for it to be both of our judgement day.

Hiro hung his head in complete and utter shame

From this day forth, I knows Shuichi will never be the same.

I find myself running through the streets, and back to the house

I can't help but enter, being almost quiet like a mouse.

I find Shuichi laying on the couch curled up in a ball

I sit down beside him, and I can remember it all.

I lean forward and kiss his tear soaked cheeks,

"Shuichi I'm sorry...for everything this week."

**I hope that you all liked this. I was really nervous about putting this on the net. Please read and review. I apprecite all comments and criticism.**


End file.
